


Shock

by TheJolteonGirl



Series: FMA Sky AU [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Sky: Children of the Light
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Worldbuilding, Ed needs fucking therapy, Holy hell there's so much angst here, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Human Transmutation, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating is once again mostly because of my own swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJolteonGirl/pseuds/TheJolteonGirl
Summary: He was numb.
Series: FMA Sky AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599055
Kudos: 43





	Shock

He was numb. He was numb because thinking too much hurt. Thinking too much hurt because he did something bad. He did something bad and it was all his fault. All his fault that his brother is now- _stop, don’t think._

He heard the door slam open. He heard it slam open and the _thump-thump_ sound of a lot of feet running. He heard Granny shouting. _Why was she shouting? Did she finally realize that she did not want such a disgraceful (badbadbadbadbad) boy in her home?_ Al shifted behind him, nervous. What was wrong?

There were new noises now. The new noises varied. Some sounded like the ducks that Mom used to take them to feed pieces of bread to down at the pond. Yet he hasn’t done that for years, and now he has become the bread. Further punishment for defying God.

Others sounded like the trumpet that Old Henrik would play every Wednesday at the Elsner’s restaurant. Mrs. Elsner would invite him to play a song, and one song would turn to twenty as the night would go on. He always would take special requests from the children and over-exaggerated every motion, much to the children's delight. _(They can’t do that anymore. Because he was badbadbad and ripped Al’s childhood away from him how could he do that to his brother?)_

And others sounded like humming. Simple humming. Soft and melodic. His mom would hum them lullabies every night. _(He missed those lullabies, but now he’ll never get them back because mom is deaddeaddead and he went and killed her a sec- STOP IT! STOP THINKING!)_

Oh. The noises quieted down. That’s good. They had caused him to think. And thinking too much hurt. Thinking too much hurt because he did something bad. He did something bad and broke everything. He broke everything and now his brother is- _SHUT UP_

He faintly heard Granny sigh downstairs. _Why did she sigh so loud? Did she finally realize what a disappointment (badnaughtycursedchild) he was?_ Al shifted behind him, nervous. What was wrong?

There was a new noise now. The _pitter-patter_ of feet running down the hallway. Granny didn’t run much anymore and he thought Winry was asleep. Did she wake up early? Or was it sunrise already? Time has been difficult lately so he couldn't be sure.

The doorknob jiggled. He heard Al shift behind him. To look at the door. Who was at the door?

The door creaked open. Two children (?) toppled down as their human (?) tower made from one sitting on the shoulders of the other fell apart. As the children (No, not children. Their limbs were too thin and long and the eyes of the masks they wore glowed with yellow fire.)

One had a red cape, wearing a mask with teardrop painted on it. Their companion had a blue cape, and wore a crown that framed their whole face.

Teardrop looked at him, before turning to Crown and shaking their arm. Crown made a humming sound and nodded their head. Teardrop let out a chirp and half walked half ran towards them.

“W-what are you….?”

Teardrop chirped and, in a burst of sparks, flew (!) up and perched on Al’s left shoulder.

“H-hey! What are you doing? Get down from there!”

But Teardrop just let out a trill and continued to examine Al’s helmet. From the other side of the room, Crown hummed again, and Teardrop hopped down from their perch. Crown meandered over to stand in front of him.

Reaching under their cape, Crown pulled out a candle. Why did they have a candle?

The candle was already lit. It felt….warm. Like he was being given a reassuring hug. From the corner of his eye, he saw Teardrop reaching up as far as they could while holding a candle out to his brother. Though he didn’t know if his younger brother could feel it, Al’s relaxed posture showed that the sentiment (no matter how strange and confusing) was appreciated.


End file.
